Guinevere
This article is sole property of Kaizawaraiko. Editing and altering of any content in this article without permission of said user is strictly prohibited. |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Princess of Cameliard |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins Kingdom of Camelot Kingdom of Cameliard |abilities = Unknown |symbol = Raven |sacredtreasure = Caliburn}} Guinevere of Cameliard 'is the daughter of King Leodegrance, and is the fiance of Arthur Pendragon. She is also the main character in the fanfiction Queen Once, Queen Forever. Appearance Standing at almost the same height as King Arthur, Guinevere possesses blonde hair that reaches just past her mid-back, held loosely to the front by a clump of red roses made to sit atop her left shoulder. Her eyes are a shade of blue. Being a princess, she was always seen wearing gowns or long dresses, more often than not, having embroidered roses. She was also seen wearing a necklace around her neck, having a sapphire gem as its pendant. Ten years ago, Guinevere was shown to have a younger appearance, and instead of blonde hair, her hair was black and her eyes were a deep shade of red. At present, she has the ability to revert to this appearance, changing her hair and eye color to black and red respectively. Sometimes, a large pair of black wings can be seen adorning her back, giving her the ability of flight and allowing battle even in air. A tattoo of the raven sits on her left arm, a little bit higher than where Meliodas' tattoo is placed. Personality During the beginning, Guinevere was shown to have a calm and sweet personality, though she gets embarrassed and mortified at Arthur's antics, like when the latter suggested that the two of them should get married right after the war is over. Despite that, she does care for the young king and assists him in running Camelot. As a nephalem and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Guinevere's personality, according to Arthur, had taken an entire hundred-eighty degree turn. Although she remained sweet towards him and others, her fierce personality in the battlefield also surfaced. Even so, she is the type of person who would jump into the furnace from a frying pan in order to protect those she held dear. Guinevere was also a sucker for Merlin's words, believing anything and everything said by the sorceress. This led her to Ban and Meliodas playing around and telling her various things that 'Merlin said.' Having great respect for the sorceress, she actually believed all those until Merlin herself told her that their Captain and Ban were just fooling her. When she was a child, she was seen being a playful girl, even calling Meliodas as Melmel. She did retain this attitude up to present, although she prefers not to show it. History Guinevere, whose true name was Lilith, was born after the union of a goddess and a demon, and was called a nephalem, a race of beings believed to be stronger than its parent race. Due to this reason, her family was hunted down and Lilith was separated from her parents. At some point during her escape, she came upon the demon Meliodas, who refused to kill her even after sensing both the powers of a goddess and a demon in her. Meliodas was the one who taught her the basics of fighting and defending herself. It was also said that Lilith witnessed the sealing of the Ten Commandments. She was also involved in the search and completion of the Seven Deadly Sins, and was the Eighth Deadly Sin that was never known throughout Liones or Britannia, only to the Sins themselves and Baltra Liones. This was because of her nature as a nephalem and they feared that people might come after her life upon learning her ancestry as both goddess and demon. She was given the title as the Raven's Sin of Despair due to her belief that she can never be forgiven for being born a nephalem, and that her souls is far beyond saving. Unlike the rest of the Sins, her sins as Despair didn't involve the murder of anyone, but multiple attempts of ending her own life, much like suicide.Through the Seven Deadly Sins, she learned to accept that she was alive for a reason, and that being born as that wasn't her fault, but was a proof that there is a way, though almost impossible, that goddesses and demons could be one. Before the death of Zaratras and the ambush to the Seven Deadly Sins, as the Seven were headed for the Druids to fulfill a mission, Merlin had told her about Baltra's prediction of something big about to happen, and that it would be terrible if Lilith gets involved in it. The sorceress asked her to depart Liones along with the Stone of Giramphiel, the magical pendant she wore as a necklace at present. The stone's magic, though made to protect her from any evil, knocked her out cold as she was teleported far from Liones' borders, changed her appearance and shuffled, if not erased, her memory. She was later found by King Leodegrance of Cameliard, a kingdom in close relation with Camelot, and was adopted and named Guinevere. Years later, after Arthur, who was now King of Camelot, assisted Leodegrance in a battle with Ryons, they met and soon were engaged. Plot Current arc Both Guinevere and Arthur were waiting for the Sins' arrival to Camelot, after Merlin had sent a message that they are coming and the the two of them should be careful. As they waited, Arthur kept insisting about their marriage, much to Guinevere's horror. The conversation, however, was cut off when something unknown crashes down to the kingdom. Worried, Arthur instructed Guinevere to stay at the castle where it is safe, as he went along with his Holy Knights to see what it was. During the battle with the albion sent by the resurrected Demon Clan, Guinevere only watched from the castle tower. However, when the albion was defeated, she rushed away from the balcony where she stood. After Galan's arrival, he threatened to destroy the castle with his spear, but was surprised when his own weapon flew back at him, causing him to step back. A winged-girl with black hair then appeared before all of them, which was later revealed to be the nephalem Lilith. Arthur recognized her as the princess of Cameliard, much to the former's surprise and confusion. Along with Meliodas and the others, she fought Galan, but even so, they still lost. Guinevere was protected from Galan's final attack by the Stone of Giramphiel that she wore, a magical item that protected the wearer from attacks of the Demon Clan. After the events with Galan, Guinevere showed a more serious expression, which made Arthur greatly depressed, thinking that he had lost the 'goddess' he loved. During a meeting with her former group members, she had revealed to Elizabeth that she was the Eighth Deadly Sin, and she used to watch over the latter when the Seven Deadly Sins were still in Liones. Guinevere was also the one who suggested that Merlin's stoned body be taken to Avalon, the home of magic in all of Britannia. It was her who said that the Lady of the Lake in Avalon might be able to help the sorceress and cancel out the demon's magic, although she was unsure herself how she knew of such information. After the discussion, both Meliodas and her were left in the banquet hall, as the two talked about ''a question that need not to be asked. She told him that the only way to deal with them, most likely to be the Ten Commandments, is to fight, for they are now on the different ends of the line. This basically hinted that Guinevere was once in affiliation with the Ten Commandments and the Demon Clan. During the Sins' short stay in Camelot, Guinevere kept playing around with Arthur whenever he asks about a nephalem's true power and power level, telling him that there are things better kept unknown. However, before the Sins' departure, she and Arthur had a little argument that was left unresolved. Even though Guinevere had declared that she would not join the excursion in searching for Escanor, she ended up doing so, after the amnesiac Diane ran away from Camelot to her home in Megadozer. As they traveled, she could only pace back and forth, worrying if the Druids forgive and forget. But upon their arrival, Jenna and Zaneli met her with a warm welcome, saying that what had happened before was (probably) an accident and Lilith was only a child who had no full control of her enormous amount of power. She then came along with Arthur in the others to the Druids' Training Grounds. Unlike the others who went in pairs, Guinevere entered the area alone, which Jenna simply allowed, saying that she can actually do better than any pair combined. Abilities and Equipment At first, Guinevere can be seen as a modest character, and her ability to fight was made unknown until the encounter with Galan at Camelot. Elizabeth had described her a strong character who can wield a sword perfectly fine. As Merlin's student, and a descendant of both goddesses and demons, she has the ability to use magic, in and out of the battlefield. * 'Enhanced Strength '- Despite being female and having the appearance of a fragile and frail character, Guinevere possesses great strength that even surpasses Meliodas', (The Dragon's Sin of Wrath has a strength level of 960, while Guinevere's is 2, 921.) However, she doesn't fancy displaying this kind of ability, in fear that she might tear down a kingdom or two as how Meliodas did with Danafor. Galan even questioned this during their battle, but received no reply. * 'Demonic Powers '- Having the demon blood course her veins, Guinevere can utilize the powers common to members of the Demon Clan. She can summon black flame-like substances like Meliodas, the Ten Commandments, and even the red-demon enhanced Hendrickson. But, unlike them, she need not any black markings or tattoos to use them, though she does change her physical appearance. ** 'Flight '- Guinevere can summon wings -- real, feathered wings -- that gives her the ability to fly. It was described as being big that it stands in the same height as her, the feathers on the bottom part (when folded) touching the ground. It can carry her to great distances and heights. ** 'Self Healing '- Guinevere was also seen to have the ability to heal herself quickly, as shown in Queen Once, Queen Forever. After being severely wounded in the fight with Galan, she was able to stand up and talk as if nothing had happened right after the said demon had left. Though, after she had freed Arthur and Elizabeth from the Perfect Cube they were trapped in, she fainted due to fatigue and woke up with bandages. ** 'Weapon Creation '- Despite the name, the princess was only seen to craft only one weapon from the black material -- Caliburn. Weapons * Llacheu - the sword she uses most of the time when battling enemies that aren't member of the Ten Commandments * Caliburn - a sword almost similar to Arthur's Excalibur, and was also forged at the Isle of Avalon. The only exception is that Caliburn is a rapier and not a long sword, and is most likely the demon counterpart o Excalibur. However, she could not wield it all the time for doing so requires a large amount of magic. Power Level Guinevere's true power level has yet to be confirmed, thought Merlin, the sorceress, had described it as fire swallowing and burning everything in its path, with only ashes left. Unlike Meliodas though, she has full control of her powers. * '''Magic: '''1, 220 * '''Strength: '''2, 921 * '''Spirit: '''1, 679 * '''Power: '''5, 820 During the battle with Galan, it increased at a great speed, doubling to 10, 000 and even rising to 15, 263 before the battle ended. Abilities As a descendant of both goddess and demon clan, Guinevere has the ability to utilize both goddess and demon magic, although she was not shown to do so. * '''Absolute Cancel「 ゼッタイ キョーセイ カイジョ (アブソリュート キャンセル), Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)」: A magic she learned from Merlin, which proved to be helpful when she canceled the Perfect Cube cast by the sorceress to protect Arthur, Elizabeth and Hawk. * 'Black Hole '「ブラック・ホール, Burakku・Hôru」: By making a slicing act in the air with her weapon, Guinevere literally cuts through space, and creates a two-dimensional hole where attacks directed to her are being swallowed instead of dealing her damage. When one peeks through the rift, he could only see an endless void. However, this ability does not take effect on attacks that deal area damage, like Diane's Mother Catastrophe, and Ban's Snatch. Enchantments * 'Eclipse '「イクリップス, Ikurippusu 」: Her ultimate ability which allows her to overwrite spaces to her heart's content and do just about anything in a sense. This doesn't need any item or weapon to be amplified or used. Upon the use of this ability, the entire surroundings darken, to the point where everything, part Guinevere, is in inverted black-and-white. Can also be called 'Abandonment of Humanity '「アバンドンメント・オブ・ヒューマニッティー 」. But due to the effects of the Stone of Giramphiel which shuffled her memories, Guinevere could not clearly remember the enchantment itself. Magic Items * 'Stone of Giramphiel ': A magical item from Merlin, given to Lilith before she departed Camelot. Even after ten years, its magic still is active, protecting its bearer from the powers of the Demon Clan. It was later revealed that this wasn't Merlin's original creation, but was a property of Lilith's mother, an unnamed goddess. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Ten years ago, Lilith kept a close relationship with the Seven Deadly Sins and even considered them her only family. This had not changed even after their meeting at Camelot. Meliodas Lilith has a high amount of respect for Meliodas, and was shown to care for her Captain, for Meliodas was the first to not ever judge her for her ancestry. She looks up at the kind demon, though she also worries for what he might do if he loses control of himself once more. Meliodas was shown to be fond of Lilith as a child, and even treats her as one even as Guinevere, to the extent of calling her Little Lili. Ban Lilith admires Ban's cooking skills, and would even ask him to teach her, even if the other would always say no or just brush off the request. They were, however, shown to have very little interaction. Gowther Amongst the other Sins, Guinevere was the only one apart from Merlin who knew of Gowther's nature as a doll, resulting in her completely understanding Gowther's actions. It was unclear though when and how she knew of the Sin of Lust's secret. Diane Diane and Gwen had a pretty close relationship, as both had a great fear of being alone. Escanor Not much is known regarding the relationship between Escanor and Guinevere as they were never seen being together in the story. She is, however, knowledgeable of his feelings for Merlin, which would lead her to tease Merlin about it, a topic that the sorceress easily brushes off. Merlin Guinevere has great respect for Merlin and believes and does everything she says, even to unhealthy and extreme extents. As a young girl, she obediently followed her, in belief that the sorceress would never do something that would put the Sins in danger, and that she has a plan for everything. Boar Hat Elizabeth Liones Guinevere greatly admires the princess' courage to embark on a journey with the deadliest criminals of Britannia. She even asked her if she knew the war she was throwing herself into. As both were princesses, Gwen completely understood the other's desire to protect her kingdom and her family, and Gwen even said that if she was in Elizabeth's shoes, she would have done something similar, or maybe even more dangerous. Gwen was also knowledgeable of Elizabeth's love for Meliodas, which was pretty obvious. Ten years ago, she claimed that she enjoyed watching Elizabeth in the palace, though she never really revealed herself to her. Hawk Gwen easily befriended Hawk, by telling him sweet and wonderful words, praising his courage and strength when he protected Meliodas and Elizabeth from Hendrickson even if it cost him his own life. Camelot Arthur Pendragon Prior to the fanfiction's story line, Arthur and Guinevere first met when the former helped Leodegrance, Guinevere's father, in defending the kingdom of Cameliard. After the battle, Leodegrance was terribly wounded, and the young king escorted him back to the palace to be healed. It was in there that Arthur first laid eyes on Guinevere, whom the knights described as "the most beautiful woman they ever saw". After following her figure inside the castle, the two eventually got to talk, where Guinevere revealed that she was impressed at Arthur pulling Excalibur and being crowned king. Gwen deeply cared and loved Arthur, although the latter's actions often get her angry, mortified or embarrassed instead of swooned. She does appreciate his efforts though, and his love for his people and kingdom. The princess also prefers keeping some information from Arthur to protect him, like when she never revealed to him her nature as a nephalem until the arrival of Galan. Battles Current arc * Guinevere, Meliodas, Merlin, Diane, Slader, Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galan: Lose Trivia * Her name and character came from Queen Guinevere, the wife of King Arthur in the legend who was famous for her affair with Sir Lancelot. In this story, however, she didn't have any affection for the knight, and their relationship was platonic. * A side story of the fanfiction showed that Lilith once held feelings for Estarossa, one of the Ten Commandments, which hints that she once had affiliation with the Demon Clan. It is still unclear whether this is to be made official or just a random work of the author. * Her main weapon, Llacheu, is named after Queen Guinevere and King Arthur's son, while her other weapon, Caliburn, was a variation of Excalibur in other versions of the legend. * Guinevere has fondness of cute things. * Her mother was supposed to be the Lady of the Lake, and her birthplace being Avalon, hence why she knew so much of the two. However, the information was not made official yet. * Unlike her legend counterpart, Guinevere had no other known relationships other than with Arthur. * The Welsh variation of her name, Gwenhwyfar, means The White Spectress. * In SAO Fanon Wiki, there is a character named Gwenhwyfar, who shares a lot of similarities with her, including their weapon. *The destruction of the Druids Altar the Sins discussed ten years ago was actually her fault. *She was supposed to make an appearance during the siege of Liones in the Kingdom Infiltration Arc. The idea was later dropped off. Gallery Image (7).jpg|The cover for Queen Once, Queen Forever, featuring Guinevere and Arthur|link=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11151731/1/Queen-Once-Queen-Forever Celtic raven tattoo commish by wildspiritwolf.jpg|The raven tattoo Guinevere has on her left arm Guinevere of cameliard outline by katherine07kirkland-d8owmni.jpg|An early design of Princess Guinevere Category:Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Camelot